Flesh and Bones
by La Victime
Summary: The sister no one knew of, Keket is cursed for not saving Nefertiri in time, but she gets a second chance. Amunet, Keket's reincarnation, must save Evy from death, or lose the man she loves and become Anubis' priestess of the Underworld. RickxOC HIATUS
1. Good Times

Re-written from the original, sorry if you don't like this one as much, but it needed …redecorating so to speak :P

I still don't own The Mummy, nor do I want to…just Rick he's really all anyone would like to own haha

Prologue

**Many years ago, an ancient curse was cast upon Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest and keeper of the dead, because he touched Anck-su-namun, the Pharaoh's mistress. Only he could resurrect her, and so he planned on just that. After the death of the Pharaoh and Anck-su-namun, Imhotep traveled to Hamunaptra to bring her back to life. Before he could finish the ritual, Pharaoh's bodyguards stopped him and Anck-su-namun's soul was sent back to the Underworld. His priests were condemned to be mummified alive, while he was to suffer a worse fate. The Magi declared that Imhotep was to suffer the Hom-dai. His tongue was cut out and he was wrapped in bindings meant for mummification before placed in a sarcophagus with scarabs and sealed away. The scarabs would eat him alive, a slow, torturous death that would curse him to live forever, undead, and because they ate him, the scarabs also suffered the same fate. But before all this, in the temple of Anubis, a prophecy was made about an aspiring priestess. During her life, Keket had always treated others with kindness, caring for those who were in need, guarding their souls while they were living to prepare them for Anubis when they passed on. By keeping herself clean, she was able to pass on into Anubis' guardianship, but something happened. She was charged to protect Nefertiri, younger sister to Anck-su-namun, and failed to preserve the innocence of her soul as it was corrupted by vengeance. As punishment, she was to be reincarnated in another life in an attempt to save her soul. Reborn as a young girl, she is forced through trials to make her stronger, ultimately proving herself to be the reincarnated Keket, and will have to find her way home. If she fails now as she did then, her soul will be cursed to forever wander the plains between the living and the dead.**

Chapter 1: Reborn

A young girl sat next to her father on a dock, her toes skimming the water. A young boy, just a little older than she, ran down the dock to plop down beside her, his own father coming to sit beside hers. The boy slung his arm around the girls' shoulders and beamed excitedly.

"Lia, this is going to be the best summer ever." He beamed, his voice cracking only slightly. Puberty had hit the boy, he was tall and slightly lanky, but with a clear face and his voice was starting to catch up with him. Lia smiled back at him in agreement, dark hazel green eyes staring into his bright baby blues. Her pouty lips turned into an even bigger smile as the boy hugged her close. She giggled when the wind tossed her dark ebony tresses into his face and around hers. He sputtered for a moment before shaking his head and clearing her hair from his face. Both their fathers smiled knowingly at them, eyes twinkling in amusement. They both knew the boy was sweet on Lia, and vice versa, but the kids didn't know it, or didn't realize it yet. Lord help the world when they did.

So, like the children had agreed, the summer was great, up until Lia's parents died in a car crash.

~Years Later~

A man walked into the church, seating himself beside a dark haired woman, her onyx tresses pulled back into a bun, not a hair out of place. She sat quietly, delicate hands folder in her lap, faint scars decorating her fingers and palms both from the accident and fencing classes she took as a child growing up. He unfolded her hands easily and laced their fingers together, his lightly tanned skin contrasting nicely with her caramel tone. She squeezed his hand with her smaller one and shifted only slightly to lean her head on his shoulder, a wearied sigh escaping her crimson lips. He put his arm around her shoulders and sat with her, remaining silent until she was ready to talk.

"I should stop coming here…" she whispered, closing her eyes, a few tears escaping the confines of her thick, black lashes. The man next to her nodded quietly and hugged her closer, "Rick, when will you be leaving for Egypt?"

"Tomorrow morning, if it were for pleasure, I'd ask you to come with me. Lia, you need to get out of this place, just...go to the map, close your eyes, put your finger on it somewhere and go to that place, alright?" he replied, hugging her tighter to his side, blue eyes pained to leave her like this. Lia sighed and nodded in agreement, moving to stand up. Rick stood with her and together they walked out of the church her parents were married in, the place they were sent to heaven in, and drove off to the O'Connell house so she could help him pack, at her insistence.

~Next Morning~

"You've got everything?"

"Yes, hell, Lia, you practically packed for me yesterday! I swear I have everything I could ever possibly need for survival." He joked, mumbling an half-assed apology at her instant glare.

"Rick, promise me you'll be careful. I'd hate to lose the only entertainment I've got in this god-forsaken world." She replied with a playful smirk.

"See, now, that's just not nice, but I'll promise you anyway." Rick gave her a hug when his head snapped to the side as his commanding officer called for all of them to load up. Lia looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, and he made a split second decision. "Lia, I promise I'll see you again, somewhere on this earth. Keep yourself safe, alright?" She nodded in response and he kissed her lips softly, "I'll never leave you for too long, Ams, I swear on my life." He murmured against her soft lips before kissing her again and dashing off to the rest of his garrison. Lia stood there, dumbstruck, fingertips gently touching her lips as a blush bloomed across her cheeks. Her lips quirked upwards, slipping easily into a smile, and as Rick turned back to look at her one last time, he beamed as he saw her waving at him, one hand on her still blushing cheeks. He nodded a farewell to her and soon enough, he was out of sight and she was on her way home to do as he had asked the day before.

"He's right," she mumbled to herself on the ride back to her home, "I need a vacation."


	2. The Hunt

Don't own this stuff, just my own person and her story line. If you don't like it, please don't waste my time, and yours, by telling me. Frankly, I don't care if you don't like it. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Chapter 2: The Hunt

Ah, the sweet smell of salty air. Rick and I were currently walking along the streets to Giza Port. The closer we got, the more nervous I became. I knew the history of Hamunaptra. I knew about the curses. I knew everything. Yet, here I was, heading to the City of the Dead. The things I do for this man.

"You know, you really don't have to come along. I know you don't want to go there." he said for the millionth time.

"It's alright, Rick. I'll go. Someone has to keep watch over you and I don't trust that woman one bit."

"Is it because she likes me?" he smirked.

"No." I growled, turning my face away from him and looking down a different path when a silvery glint caught my eyes. I hurried off to it, my hands itching to hold whatever it was. I could faintly hear Rick calling me, but, now that I was close enough to see, the necklace had my full attention. Carved silver in the shape of Horus's wings, an Ankh in the middle, and on either side of the base, Bast's head and Anubis'; the scarab formed the clasp, holding the thick chain together.

"You like it, yes?" the gypsy asked, though it came out as more of a statement forced into a question.

"Yes, I do. How much is it?"

"For you? It would be an honor to return it to its rightful owner. Take it. It's yours, Keket." she cackled, disappearing into her shop after handing me the necklace. I shrugged, but placed it in my bag.

"Why did you run off?" he asked, panting as he finally caught up with me. I shrugged my shoulders and headed back to the Port.

"Thought I saw something of interest," I replied, leaning against him to move out of the way of others. He looked down at me, puzzled, before he wrapped an arm around me to pull me away from a rather shady looking character. "Thanks." I murmured, suddenly finding my shoes interesting.

"Just promise me something, alright?" he asked, stopping me before we got to the boardwalk.

"Anything," I replied, staring up at him. I do mean up at him, considering he's a good foot taller than me.

"Promise you'll stay close at all times. There is evil there, we both know that, but we don't know what it is and what it can do. So, promise you'll keep to my side." His blue eyes bore into my own mismatching pair; my right eye was a honey colored brown while my left was the blackest onyx, as dark as Anubis' own.

"I promise." I breathed, leaning my head against his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head.

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered, closing his eyes as mine flashed open wide.

"You're scared?"

"Terrified, babe."

"But you're Rick O'Connell!! You don't get scared…or terrified."

"There's the potential of losing you. Trust me, I can get terrified." He smirked, kissing both cheeks before placing a soft one against my lips. My eyes closed as a smile curled the edges of my lips.

"Let's get this adventure underway, then, shall we?? Wouldn't want to keep the lovely siblings waiting." I chuckled, poking his side. "Besides, you know better than most I can take care of myself. Don't worry so much." I ran ahead, spotting the two from afar.

"I worry because I love you." Rick whispered, a soft smile touching his lips as he watched me run.

Down at the port, our said lovely siblings decided to chat about us.

"Do you really think they'll show up??"

"Undoubtedly, I know the breed. He may be a cowboy and she may be meek, but they'll keep their word."

"Personally, I think they're both filthy, rude, and complete scoundrels. I don't like them one bit."

"Anyone we know?" Rick asked, coming up behind them. I glared at her as she stared at him. He moved closer to me and wrapped an arm possessively around my waist, pulling me close against him.

"Oh…um…hello." She smiled.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?"

"Yeah, sure, smashing." He mimicked, hiding an amused smirk. I stifled a giggle and nudged him.

"Mister O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you—"

"All I can tell you, miss, is that my Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, and the whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. Like I told ya, all I saw was sand. Everybody else was wiped-out by Tuareg warriors. Get your bags." He interrupted, grabbing mine and his before walking up the gang plank. I glared daggers at her again before following him when he called me.

"Yes, yes, you're right; filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all, but it seems she's beaten you to the punch." The man grinned.

"A bright good morning to all." A voice cheered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to protect my investment, thank you very much."

The warden trudged up the plank with his belongings, leaving the siblings to share an exhausted look before heading up after him. Later that night, I had taken a seat by the river, cleaning my knives and the few guns I own. The woman sat down across from me, book in hand.

"I'm Evelyn Carnahan." She smiled, holding out a hand.

"Amunet Rhiannon Collins." I growled, ignoring her hand and continuing to clean my weaponry.

"Um…how long have you known Mr. O'Connell?"

"Long time."

"Ah. Are you two…erm…intimate??"

"When the mood arises."

"Oh, so, that's why he—"

"Look, lady, I understand you're trying your hardest to make conversation, no matter how much of a feeble attempt it is, but, I think, if you were as smart as I thought, you'd understand I don't want to tell you my life story or his. Now, kindly, shut it." I hissed, not bothering to look at her. I slammed my knife down on the table. The loud 'thunk' made her jump. She huffed and returned to her book. Rick walked up, though rather silently for him, and dropped his gunny-sack on the table. He sat beside me, appraised my shining knife and followed the movements of my hands on my .99 mil before nodding and cleaning his own abundant supply of firearms.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

"The only thing that scares me, Mister O'Connell, are your manners and hers."

"Still angry I didn't grab your bags or are you jealous I kissed Ami instead of you?"

"If you can call that a kiss."

"Lady, you've never been kissed in your life." I replied.

"And how do you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

She seethed for a moment, then paid attention to what we were doing.

"Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?"

"The last time I was at that place everybody I was with died."

"Ah, well that explains you, sir, but what about you, Amunet?"

"It's Miss Collins to you, Carnahan, and I take these with me all the time. I don't leave home without my weapons." I chuckled darkly, twirling my favorite pair of sais and tucked them into my belt on either side of my waist.

"I see. Well, that's interesting." she mused, rolling her eyes.

"There's something out there, you know, something under that sand." Rick muttered, though nearly completely focused on cleaning his precious pistol.

"Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think is out there?"

"Evil. The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it, 'the dorway to hell'," he replied, looking straight at her this time, before quickly going back to work.

"Ahmar is Ossirion. "Passageway to the underworld", actually." she smirked.

"We don't need a know-it-all, Carnahan." I growled.

"I'm surprised you were never convicted. You seem to be just like Mr. O'Connell."

"Look, lady, they never proved I was guilty for killing the man. Again, we don't need a know-it-all. They end up getting killed anyhow." I shrugged, playing with my butterfly knife.

"Trust me, miss, you don't want to piss her off. We're going out in the desert. She can easily find a place to bury your body where no one can find you." he chuckled, nudging me slightly. I laughed with him at her perplexed and slightly scared look.

"I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there.--"

"I'll bury you with it, then."

"--The Book of the Living. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit." she continued, glaring at me.

"And the fact that they say it's made of pure gold makes no nevermind to you, right??" Rick asked, scoffing at her.

"You know your history."

"I -He- know-s- my-his- treasure." we replied in unison, causing her to stare at us in alarm.

"Yes, that does happen a lot, but mostly.."

"When we're in close contact with each other.."

"For a very long time." we continued, beaming proudly. She huffed and got up to leave, turned back, opened her mouth, shut it and stalked away.

"Rick.."

"Yea?"

"Why did you kiss me..twice?"

"I....um....it...uh...erm...." he stuttered. I turned to him and crossed my arms.

"Come on, spit it out, O'Connell. You never stutter." a voice muttered from beneath the table, followed by snickering. Rick and I looked at each other and glared as he reached under and pulled Beni out from beneath it.

"My very good friends!! What a surprise!" he trailed off, glancing nervously between us.

"Why if it ain't my little buddy, Beni." he smiled, "I outta kill you." He quickly flipped out his hunting knife and shoved it under Beni's throat. He swallowed and I could see the wheels in his head turning.

"You never were any good with the ladies, O'Connell." he chuckled nervously.

"So you're the one leading the Americans, I shoulda figured. So what's the scam? You get 'em out in the middle of the desert then leave 'em to rot?"

"Unfortunately no, these Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so I must go all the way." Rick pulled the knife away and Beni relaced a bit. "You never believed in Hamunaptra, O'Connell. Why are you going back? The devil himself lives out there." Rick was about to answer when miss know-it-all screamed. The camel tried to take another bite at her. Rick smiled at her in amusement whereas I was full out laughing. She turned to us and glared, stomping away.

"The girl save my life, figured it was the least I could do, keep her out of trouble."

"You always did have more balls than brains." Rick narrowed his eyes at the insult.

"Let's make us even, shall we??"

"Even?" he stuttered. Rick grabbed him and threw him over the side of the barge. I laughed even harder as he splashed around in the river.

"O'Connell!!! I am going to kill you for this!!!"

"Sounds familiar." he smiled, kissing my cheek again. "I love that sound."

"What sound?"

"Your laughter."

"You're so cheesey, Rick, honestly...its......Beni's still in the river, right?" I asked, staring down at the ground. Rick nodded, then checked to make sure. We shared a glance and groaned. "Carnahan." I hissed, seething as we quietly made our way to her room. It didn't take us long to find it. I heard a gasp from inside and kicked down the door, diving for the man as Rick came in behind me, a gun each hand.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, stupidly. A Mumia bust through the window and fired a gun, I ducked and shoved Evelyn underneath me.

"You stay out of the way, got it?" I hissed, feeling blood seep through my shirt. She nodded her head, and, to her credit, stayed out of my way. Rick returned fire and the Mumia went down. I threw some knives I had on my person and weuickly got rid of the hook man. But, for good measure, Evelyn jammed the candles into his eye. Rick grabbed her, shoved her into the hall with me not far behind.

"The map! We need the map!" she cried, struggling to get free.

"Relax! I'm the map! It's all up here." he replied, tapping his gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, that's comforting." she scoffed. He glared at her and pulled her forward, yelling for me to stop and wait.

"C'mon, there's still one more of those guys around here somewhere." he muttered to her, trying to keep me in sight.

"C'mon and fight like men, you pansies!!" I yelled, cackling maniacally. I fired off rounds, hitting all of my targets. I took a couple shots, but they were minor things. I could worry about them after I made sure everyone else was fine. Rick grabbed me around the waist and tugged me with him and Carnahan.

"Can you swim?" he asked her, looking at her seriously.

"Well of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it."

"Trust me," he nodded, picking her up and tossing her over, "The occasion calls for it." She splashed around in the water before Rick and I dove in after her. Once we got to the shore, Carnahan and I were ringing out our dresses. Though, hers was white and she was getting stares, mine was crimson and didn't really leave anything to the imagination since it was stuck to me like a second skin. Rick wouldn't take his eyes off of me, and I was rather enjoying it.

"Hey, O'Connell!! Looks to me like I got all the horses!!!" Beni sing-songed from the opposite bank.

"Hey, Beni! Looks to me like your on the wrong side of the river!" Rick mocked him, causing me to laugh uproarously. I winced and clutched my side, going down on my knee. "Ami! What's wrong? Did you get shot?" he asked frantically, skidding to kneel beside me.

"They only skimmed me, that's all." I smiled, leaning on him. He put one arm around my back and the other beneath my knees, lifting me up. "Rick, you don't have to carry me. I can walk just fine."

"Nope. You like it and you know it." he smirked, kissing my cheek once again. I blushed crimson, putting my dress to shame, and he chuckled. "That color is very becoming on you."

"Oh, shut it." I grumbled, fighting a smile.

The next day, Evelyn and I were looking for new clothes while the guys fetched the camels. I bartered with the women until we got a good enough pricing. They gave Evelyn a tightly fitted, light blue Bedouin dress, which suited her nicely enough. Once again, the eldest woman called me Keket and gave me a beautiful black cotton top that only covered my breasts, a matching skirt that flowed down to my ankles, a slit from the bottom to my hip on each side; a lovely silver belt decorated in onyx stones and matching earrings. I reached into my bag and grabbed the silver necklace, placing it gently around my neck. They tied a small, black veil around the bottom half of my face after slipping silver colored sandals on my feet. And, once again, for me, it was free. My long, pale blond hair cascaded down my back, curling slightly at the ends. I walked out of the shop, Evy ahead of me, and I looked on in jealousy as Rick stared at her. I glared at her back when she giggled. His eyes blinked and were instantly on me a mere second later. I almost thought he had stopped breathing the way he stopped so suddenly, eyes wide, the blue nearly overtaking the pupil.

"A-Ami, you look...wow." he murmured, handing the reins over to me. I smiled, glad the veil hid my blush, and easily swung onto the great beast.

"Well, let's get a move on shall we? Hamunaptra won't wait forever, you know." I chuckled, setting off without them.

"Wha-..hey! Ami! Wait up!" he called after me, climbing up in his seat and taking off after me.

"Catch me if you can, Ricochet O'Connell!!" I laughed, dashing forwards and into the hot desert.

Hours later, Jonathan still hadn't stopped whining about camels.

"Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting." he repeated. Rick chuckled as I mouthed along with him. Rick looked back to check on everyone and grimaced at the wardens' sloppy habits.

"Yeah, disgusting." he agreed, turning back around.

"Well, I think they're cute." Evelyn cooed, patting hers on the head.

"They still bite." I smiled, urging mine forward with a few light taps.

"How'd you do that so easily?" Rick asked.

"Not sure, really. I mean, I've ridden camels for years, I guess I just picked it up." I shrugged, yawning. It was night time and the lovely siblings were sleeping against each other in their respective saddles. We had tied their reins to Rick's saddle to they'd at least follow. He scooted his camel closer to mine and wrapped a rope around our saddles, tying them together, but keeping some space between them.

"There, go ahead and rest a bit, alright?" he smiled, kissing my head softly before wrapping and arm around my shoulders as I leaned my head on his shoulder.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated half of these in a long time. I'm really trying, but I'm starting to forget where I was going with stories, so some of them are on hiatus for a bit. I may not update very well for a bit as my father had a heart attack and went to the hospital this morning…..if any of you pray, and even if you don't, please keep him and my family in your thoughts, we've been having issues with people going to the hospital (including myself) for a few years now. I'm really sorry guys, I feel really bad about not being able to update so much, but I'm really going to try this year and get a lot out! Thanks for still reading, reviewing, and everything! It means a lot to me


End file.
